Pocky (Sequel of Cookies)
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: [Chap2 Updated] "Apa kau masih mengingatku?" / "Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku" "Ma- maaf" / "Kri-ge! Tangkap ini!" / 'Kris-ge... bogoshipeo..' / Cookies's sequel is here! RnR are needed / KrisTao (TaoRis) as maincast Slight HunHan, HunTao and other cast
1. Teaser

Title: Pocky (Sequel of _Cookies_)

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Cast: Wu Yi Fan-Huang Zi Tao(KrisTao)

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Drama

Rated: T

oOo

Teaser

"Ya! Ini milik–"

_Kau lagi._

.

.

"Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku."

"Ma- maaf..."

_Kau menyebalkan._

.

.

**Byuur**

"Ah! Mi- mianhae..."

_Dan ceroboh._

.

.

"Kota ini indah, bukan?

"Hn."

_Tapi aku suka._

-TBC-

Risa's cuap-cuap:

Annyeong chingudeul! Risa balik lagi setelah seminggu menghilang. Huhu... selama seminggu ini Risa berjuang buat dapet nilai bagus tapi ternyata.. huks, begitulah, nilainya kebanyakan angka kesayangan Risa semua (read: 6)L Tapi, ya sudahlah, gak usah dipikirin yang lalu. Yang penting sekarang Risa punya pelajaran tersendiri mengenai hal belajar dan nilai. Hehe.

Oke, _enough for the _curhat(?) _Back to the story_. _So_, _this is it_, _Sequel of Cookies_ a la Arisa Arizawa. Risa gak tau kenapa judulnya _Pocky_. Tiba-tiba aja gitu lagi di kantin terus keinget Pocky-_-" Wkwk... bagi yang minta sequel-nya, maaf ya baru _teaser_^^" tapi kayaknya sih ntar malem atau besok pagi bakal di post _chap_ 1 nya. Dan sequelnya kira-kira bakal jadi 4 chapter. Tapi kalo ada perubahan jalan cerita mungkin bisa lebih. Hehe~

_Last, don't forget to RnR and don't be a silent readers please_^^


	2. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

Title: Pocky (Sequel of _Cookies_)

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Cast: Wu Yi Fan-Huang Zi Tao (KrisTao)

Slight: Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan (HunHan), Oh Sehun-Huang Zi Tao (HunTao)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama

Rated: T

Length: 1/4 chapters

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), ide sangatlah pasaran, membosankan, gak menarik, alur maksa (banget), dll(?)

oOo

Chapter 1: We Meet Again

Huang Zi Tao, nama sang 'namja bertindik', menatap jalanan di luar jendela sebuah restoran tempat ia berada. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk _iced-coffee_ miliknya sambil menghembuskan nafas tanpa menyadari seseorang telah duduk dihadapannya dan memanggil namanya sedari tadi.

"Ya! Tao _hyung_, jangan menatap kosong jalanan seperti itu!" ucap seseorang di depannya dengan nada yang cukup keras hinggak ia sedikit terlonjak karenanya.

"Aish, Sehun-ah! Sejak kapan kau datang, eoh? Mengagetkanku saja," balas Tao tak kalah keras sembari memajukan bibirnya dengan lucu, Sehun, seseorang yang duduk di depannya, pun tertawa dan mencubit pelan pipi Tao.

"Ah, hyung, kau hanya mennyia-nyiakan hari liburan kita, kau tahu," kata Sehun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Tao.

"Aku bukannya menyia-nyiakan liburan kita, tapi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja," ujar Tao membela diri.

"_Namja_ itu lagi, eoh? Aish, hyung, itukan sudah 2 bulan yang lalu saat kita kembali dari Paris! Dan kau masih memikirkannya?" ucap Sehun dengan gemas.

"Jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya tadi, aku juga tak akan –"

"_Mwo_?! Kau bertemu dengannya lagi? Dimana? Di kota ini?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi hingga membuat Tao berdecak kesal. "Ceritakan padaku! _Ppali_!"

"Hah, jadi tadi aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket," Tao memulai ceritanya.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hah, tiba-tiba aku ingin makan Pocky," gumam Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sedang berada di supermarket saat perjalanan ke restoran tempat ia dan Sehun akan bertemu._

_"Eh, habis, eoh?" gumamnya lagi saat ia melihat dari jauh rak dimana biskuit berbentuk stik itu semestinya berada. Akhirnya ia mendekati rak yang berisi biskuit berbagai merk itu._

_"Ah, masih ada sa-" gumamannya terpotong saat ada tangan lain yang mencoba mengambil makanan yang sama dengannya._

_"Ya! Ini milik –" ucapannya terpotong saat melihat siapa yang juga mengambil Pocky tersebut. "Ka- kau. Ah, hey!" Tao mencoba menghentikan orang tersebut, yang rupanya seorang namja, namun orang tersebut terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Tao padanya._

_Tao terus mengejarnya hingga ia kehilangan jejak namja tersebut dalam lautan manusia di supermarket tersebut._

_"Ah, kemana dia? Cepat sekali menghilangnya," kata Tao pada dirinya sendiri._

_'Namja itu yang di bandara 2 bulan lalu, kan?'_ _batin Tao. Lagi-lagi ia menyesal karena kesempatan emas yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meminta maaf hilang sudah. Dengan lemas, ia menuju kasir untuk membayar Pocky yang menjadi perantara antara dirinya dan namja tersebut tadi._

_'Semoga aku bertemu lagi dengannya' harap Tao dalam hati._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Sehun, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus mencari laki-laki itu selama ia masih di sini, bukan?" tanya Tao yang terlihat sangat pusing memikirkan hal itu.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun. Jujur saja, ia bingung mengapa sahabat tercintanya ini bisa se-_desperate_ ini mengenai hal 'meminta maaf'.

"Hm?"

"Tak biasanya kau begini. Maksudku, itu, kan, hanya kue. Mungkin ia juga sudah melupakannya," ucapan Sehun cukup membuat Tao tertohok juga.

'Benar juga. Mungkin ia sudah melupakannya. Jadi buat apa aku mengejarnya? Tidak ada gunanya juga,' Sehun lagi-lagi harus melihat Tao terdiam lagi.

"Ya! Hyung, kau mendiamkan aku lagi, eoh? Menyebalkan sekali kau ini," kini giliran Sehun yang memajukan bibirnya.

"Haha.. kau jelek sekali bila merajuk seperti itu," ujar Tao sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung. Sudah, berhentilah tertawa," rajuk Sehun diiringi tawa Tao diakhir hari itu.

oOo

_Keesokan harinya_

"Tao hyung, aku pergi menjemput Luhan dulu, ya!" teriak Sehun dari luar kamar Tao. Tao sendiri menggeliat di atas kasurnya karena terbangun secara paksa oleh suara sahabatnya itu.

"Luhan datang hari ini, eoh?" tanya Tao dengan berteriak juga. "Baiklah," lanjutnya sambil setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. Setelah itu hanya ada suara pintu ditutup kemudian hening. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di taman kota.

Ia beranjak dari kasur apartemen, yang ia dan Sehun sewa selama mereka liburan, lalu pergi mandi.

_Taman kota_

"Aah... suasana perkotaan. Saat liburan semester depan akan aku seret Vict _noona_, Sehun dan Luhan _hyung_ ke desa yang terpencil. Huft..." gerutu Tao sambil memandangi langkah kakinya.

_Bruuk_

"Aduh, sakit..." rintih Tao ketika bokongnya menyentuh jalan yang keras. Matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang menabraknya.

'Namja itu...'

-TBC-

Reply for Review "**_Pocky__:__ Teaser_**"

**Huang Mir** : nih gak usah sabar-sabar amat kok nunggunya^^ wkwk... iyaa, semoga lancar dan dapet nilai bagus ne^^ thanks for reviewing^^

**Aswshn** : wkwk, udah lanjut nih. sabar ajaaa, pasti bakal terus dilanjut kok sama Risa hehe.. thanks for reviewing^^

**diialdi. fauzi** : iyaa janji, ini buktinya^^ wkwk thanks for reviewing^^

**ajib4ff** : iya, ini udah lanjut kok^^ thanks for reviewing^^

Risa's cuap-cuap:

Annyeong chingudeul, ternyata Risa bisa mempercepat post Chapter 1 nya Pocky^^ /yay/ ah~ bahagia rasanya bisa buat multi-chapter huks.. terhuraa. Wkwk...

Tapi Risa juga sediihh, drabble _Cookies_ yang merupakan induk dari Pocky diplagiat:( Risa baru aja liat tadi. Cuma ganti cast jadi straight. Thanks to Kim Hyunshi yang udah ngasih tau Risa walaupun Risa liatnya 3 jam kemudian-_-" Tapi positifnya sih AKHIRNYA Risa bisa ngerasain rasanya jadi author yang diplagiat(?) oke abaikan. Yaudahlah, lupakan saja hal plagiat-plagiatan tersebut-_-

Last, RnR and criticsm are needed^^


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret

Title: Pocky (Sequel of _Cookies_)

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Cast: Wu Yi Fan-Huang Zi Tao (KrisTao)

Slight: Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan (HunHan), Oh Sehun-Huang Zi Tao (HunTao)

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama

Rated: T

Length: 2/4 chapters

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), ide sangatlah pasaran, membosankan, gak menarik, alur maksa (banget), dll(?)

oOo

Chapter 2: The Secret

_Previously on Pocky_

_"Tao hyung, aku pergi menjemput Luhan dulu, ya!"_

_"Luhan datang hari ini, eoh?"_

_._

_"Aah... suasana perkotaan..."_

_Bruuk_

_"Aduh, sakit..." 'Namja itu...'_

oOo

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya namja tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tao berdiri.

Tao mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan namja itu. "Kau orang Korea?" tanya Tao setelah berdiri dengan benar. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan melewati Tao begitu saja. Refleks, Tao memegang tangan si namja itu.

'Ini kesempatan keduaku untuk meminta maaf, tak boleh aku sia-siakan,' tekad Tao dalam hati. 'Tapi, apa dia masih mengingatku?' lanjutnya dengan ragu.

Namja itu berhenti tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tao. Akhirnya, Tao lah yang pindah ke hadapan si namja.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Tao dengan hati-hati.

"Menurutmu?" namja itu membalikan pertanyaan pada Tao dengan nada dingin.

"Ya, mana aku tahu. Jika aku tahu, mana mungkin aku bertanya padamu," jawab Tao sambil menggembungkan pipinya. 'Dasar bodoh,' kata Tao dalam hati.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu? Itu bungkus kue terakhirku dan kau memakannya seperti orang yang belum makan satu minggu," ucap namja itu dengan nada mencemooh. Tao merasakan wajahnya memerah setelah mendengar namja itu berkata seperti itu. "Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku," lanjutnya.

"Ma- maaf. Lagi pula kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kue itu milikmu. Jadi, aku makan saja," ujar Tao membela dirinya.

"Alasan saja," Tao mencubit lengan namja itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Namja itu meringis.

"Itu bukan hanya alasan! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kue itu milikmu," mata Tao berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak suka bila dipojokkan seperti ini. Namja itu tertegun menatap mata Tao yang mulai basah. "Lagi pula, jika memang itu kue milikmu, kenapa kau membagi dua kepingan terakhirnya lalu memberikannya padaku? Seharusnya kau marah!"

Tao mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening dari bola matanya. Dia sendiri bingung mengapa ia menangis.

"He- hey, kenapa kau menangis? Tenanglah, kumohon," ujar namja itu. Ia refleks menarik Tao dalam pelukannya dan menenangkan Tao menangis tanpa alasan di pundaknya.

"Kau... hiks, membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Padahal, setelah kupikir-pikir, kau juga bersalah... hiks," kata Tao sambil memukul pelan pundak namja itu.

"Hah," namja itu mendesah pelan. "Sebenarnya aku mau saja memarahimu waktu itu. Tapi, wajahmu yang melihat ke arah kue milikku sambil menjilat bibirmu itu membuatku menahan diri dan berpikir kau memang sedang kelaparan," lagi-lagi wajah Tao memerah mendengar alasan namja tersebut.

Diam-diam Tao merutuki kebiasaannya menjilat bibir yang seringkali membuat orang lain salah paham atas dirinya. Ia berusaha menahan isakannya.

Namja itu merasa Tao sudah mulai tenang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan hampir saja tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Tao yang berantakan karena menangis. Namun, gengsi menahannya untuk tertawa.

"Sudahlah, aku ada urusan. Lagi pula masalah kita sudah selesai, bukan?" Tao mengangguk. Lalu namja itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Tao.

"Ah, hey! Namaku Huang Zi Tao! Namamu siapa?" tanya Tao sambil berteriak pada namja itu. Sebenarnya ia malu karena harus berteriak seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namja itu sudah cukup jauh darinya.

"Wu Yi Fan!" balas namja itu singkat. Tao mengangguk-angguk.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi!" teriak Tao tanpa adanya balasan dari Yi Fan. "Wu Yi Fan? Nama yang bagus, cocok dengannya yang tampan itu," gumam Tao. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersentak dan wajahnya memerah.

"Tampan? Aish, tampan dari mana? Ia menyebalkan. Ugh, jelek pula. Kelebihannya hanya tinggi saja," gerutu Tao sambil menghentakan kakinya hingga beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya menatap bingung dirinya.

oOo

"Hyung! Tao hyung! Ya! Kau melamun lagi, eoh? Menyebalkan sekali," Luhan tertawa melihat kekasihnya mengguncang-guncang pundak Tao dengan keras yang mengakibatkan pertengkaran kedua sahabat itu karena Tao yang merasa terganggu.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Jangan mengguncang pundakku! Sakit tahu!," teriak Tao dengan nada kesal pada Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak melamun di depan wastafel aku juga tidak akan mengguncang pundakmu!" Tao menjitak kepala Sehun dengan keras dan dibalas jitakan pula oleh Sehun. Mungkin, jika tidak ada Luhan, kegiatan jitak-menjitak a la HunTao akan terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam.

"Kalian berdua! Cepatlah ganti pakaian kalian! Kita pergi makan malam. Aku sudah lapar, cepatlah!" teriak Luhan sambil menjewer telinga kanan Tao dan kiri Sehun. Mereka berdua pun meringis kesakitan mendapat jeweran pedas dari Luhan. Akhirnya mereka berganti pakaian dengan tenang.

oOo

_Restoran_

"Tao, mengapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Luhan yang sedang membersihkan bibir Sehun yang terkena saus pasta.

"Tao sedang memikirkan namja yang waktu itu ia makan kuenya," kata Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Namja itu? Bukankah itu sudah 2 bulan yang lalu? Apa mereka bertemu lagi?" Sehun mengangguk. Bibir Luhan membentuk huruf 'O' tanda ia mengerti.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya tadi," tiba-tiba Tao membuka suara. Sehun dan Luhan tercengang.

"Benarkah? Kau bertemu dengannya lagi tadi?" tanya Sehun. Tao mengangguk.

"Ternyata dia namja yang menyebalkan. Ia memojokkanku hingga menangis tadi. Walaupun namanya bagus, tapi –"

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu namanya? Hebat," ujar Luhan yang memotong curahan hati Tao.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi namanya sedikit familiar dengaku. Aku seperti sering mendengar namanya dulu," kata Tao sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Mungkin salah seorang kenalanmu sebelum kau kecelakaan dulu," celetuk Sehun. Tao mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Memang siapa namanya? Mungkin, aku atau Sehun tahu," kata Luhan sambil meminum minumannya.

"Namanya Wu Yi Fan- akh! Luhan hyung, kenapa kau menyemburkan minumanmu ke arahku?" kata Tao dengan kesal setelah terkena semburan minuman Luhan. Luhan sendiri meminta maaf sambil membantu Tao membersihkan diri.

Sehun memasang wajah _shock_-nya. Sambil memandang Luhan yang sudah selesai membantu Tao.

Tao hanya bingung melihat kedua sahabatnya yang bertingkah aneh. Luhan dengan wajah sedikit gelisah memandang Sehun yang juga memasang wajah bingung.

"Ka- kalian berdua kenapa? Apa kalian mengenali namanya?" tanya Tao dengan hati-hati. Luhan tersentak dan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Ti- tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimana denganmu, Hun? Kau mengenal Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan sendu. Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku,' batin Tao curiga.

"Aku juga tidak mengenalnya," Tao hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa.

"Baiklah, mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja. Ayo lanjutkan makan, aku sangat lapar," kata Tao dengan wajah 'senang'.

'Aku harus cari tahu ada apa sebenarnya,'

oOo

"Sehun, Luhan hyung, aku tidur duluan, ya," kata Tao sesampainya di apartemen sewaan ia dan Sehun yang bertambah penghuni mulai malam ini.

"Ne, tapi jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu dulu, Tao," kata Luhan. Tao menganggukkan kepala dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia memang membersihkan badannya, namun ia tidak langsung naik ke tempat tidur, melainkan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamarnya yang di luarnya merupakan ruang tengah. Ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan Sehun dan Luhan dari situ. Walaupun bisikan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Tao.

"_Dia_ menyusahkan saja. Padahal _dia_ sendiri yang bilang ingin menjauhi Tao," sepertinya Sehun yang berkata seperti itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku bingung mengapa _dia_ memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri pada Tao tanpa memberitahu kita terlebih dahulu," suara Luhan terdengar kesal. Tao, yang sedang menguping, mengernyitkan keningnya.

'Siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa disangkut pautkan denganku?' batin Tao bingung.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik besok kita hubungi _dia_ dan meminta penjelasan," Tao pun menjauhkan telinganya dari daun pintu kamarnya itu. Ia semakin bingung dan penasaran.

'Ah, aku penasaran. Kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya dariku?' batin Tao sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal.

'Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur saja,' putusnya sambil menaiki kasurnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

oOo

_"Kri-ge! Tangkap ini!" teriak seorang anak kecil bermata panda sambil melempar bola pada anak yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Mereka bermain bola hingga sore menyambangi mereka._

_Saat mereka pulang, mereka melewati sebuah gereja. Gereja kecil yang asri. Enak dipandang dan mendatangkan kesejukan bila memasukinya._

_"Kau lihat gereja itu? Ingat, gereja itu adalah tempat sekaligus saksi saat kita mengucapkan janji suci, janji sehidup-semati kita," ujar Kris pada anak bermata panda. Anak tersebut hanya memajukan bibirnya dengan lucu dan membuat Kris tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya._

_"Iya hyuung~ kau selalu berkata seperti itu saat kita melewatinya. Aku bosan, tahu," kata anak bermata panda itu sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal._

_"Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya. Itu saja,"_

_"Iya, hyung. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Aku janji,"_

oOo

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung mengingat mimpinya yang dulu selalu menyambanginya.

'Mimpi itu datang lagi, eoh? Menyebalkan,' gumamnya dalam hati. dengan kesal, ia beranjak dari kasur dan pergi mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

'Kris-ge... _bogoshipeo_..'

-TBC-

Reply for Review "_**Pocky, We Meet Again**_"

diialdi. Fauzi : hehe, Risa gak ingkar janji kan? wkwk... iya gak apa kok. thanks for reviewing^^

**Aswshn** : wkwk... emang KT udah jodoh dari sananya(?) thanks for reviewing^^

**ajib4ff** : ini udah dipanjangin kok, tapi sepertinya masih sangat pendek:( thanks for reviewing

**TTy T. T** : seiring berjalannya waktu Tao juga akan jatuh pada seorang Kris(?) thanks for reviewing^^

**Ressijewelll** : udah lanjut^^ bukan, itu Wu Yi Fan(?) wkwk... thanks for reviewing^^

**HyunRa** : makasih^^ ini udah lanjut kok:) thanks for reviewing^^

Risa's cuap-cuap:

Annyeong chingudeul, Risa nge post Pocky Chapter 2 dengan sub-judul _The Secret_. Wkwk, sok-sok misterius gitu ya sub-judul nya-_-" tapi Risa bangga ternyata Risa bisa ngebuat FF dengan panjang 1k+ kyaaa(?) wkwk... bagi yang minta panjangin, ini udah dipanjangin. Kalo masih kurang panjang, chap 3 nya diusahain lebih panjang lagi._.

Oiya, Risa mutusin buat bikin _surprise_ buat para reader. Dan _hint_-nya udah ada di chapter ini. Silahkan cari, kalo udah nemu, diem-diem aja ya._.v hehe~

Tapi sepertinya chap 3 nya bakal dipost minggu depan, soalnya Risa masih uas minggu besok:(

_Last, RnR and criticsm are needed. Thank you_^^


End file.
